


even though you're lost in time

by lazulisong



Series: guardian [7]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999, 镇魂 | Guardian - priest
Genre: Crossover, Gen, anyway imagine the look on shen wei's face, but like, if he met sakurazuka seishirou, it's always an airquotes challenge end airquotes challenge to write two different characters, my gift to u, one is massively overpowered than the other, who basically have the same idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: Shen Wei was born from chaos and reared in the dark, so when a two-bit exorcist comes over from Japan and tries to clear the aura of one of Kunlun's portraits, he's less worried and more annoyed.





	even though you're lost in time

Shen Wei was born from chaos and reared in the dark, so when a two-bit exorcist comes over from Japan and tries to clear the aura of one of Kunlun's portraits, he's less worried and more annoyed. All of Kunlun's artifacts have Shen Wei's aura on them: he's too greedy of them to let them go into unworthy hands. One is in a collection overseas now, which he's always vaguely regretted even though it seems to be the jewel of that museum's collection. 

Anyway -- two bit exorcist. He doesn't even bother hiding his aura, since it's clear that the exorcist has all he can do to try and wave away the trails of darkness surrounding the artifact. He just rips a hole in reality and steps up behind him.

The exorcist is very pale, very skinny, very -- hmm. He's actually mildly interesting, now that Shen Wei comes to look at him. Strings and ropes of darkness wind around him, suppressing the essential light of his being -- a thing that Shen Wei has seen a thousand times before. What's different is how this exorcist seems to cling to those shreds of darkness. Shen Wei can tell that it would be the work of a minute, if the exorcist really wanted to be free, to rip himself free of the darkness subduing him, but even as the light in him flinches and pushes agains the dark, his aura wraps around his bonds, protecting them. He sees -- the darkness manifests as cherry blossoms and everywhere they touch they make the exorcist's soul bleed out.

Well -- Shen Wei isn't one to judge such things.

"This isn't for you," he says. 

The exorcist jerks in surprise, and takes a step back and around all at once, his hands flying instinctively into hand-seals.

Shen Wei looks at him. The exorcist recovers quickly from his surprise and begins moving his hands in complicated motions. He's very well trained. Shen Wei pities him.

|little child,| he says. |leave in peace and I will let you go in peace.|

The exorcist shudders, but holds steady.

Shen Wei sighs and reaches out. He touches the exorcist with a bare hint of his power, and the exorcist collapses. His eyes are wide and blank, accusing. |they're not here,| he tells him. |they're not in your bonds either.|

Shen Wei is a hypocrite, he knows, but still he brushes a soft touch over the exorcist's forehead, and tells him, |sleep. forget until you wake.|


End file.
